A Wild Adventure Of Jessie And Cas
by ThursdaysChild97
Summary: If you read my other story then you'll be able to follow what this s about! This is my character Jessie and  not my character  Cas going on a date that goes all wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy all! This is going to be a few chapters about a crazy little date Jessie and Cas went on! This is before they got married, I hope it's pretty funny! ENJOY!**

**Getting Ready**

Jessie fished through her clothes once more hoping something new and pretty would appear. The motel room was covered in rejected outfits barely any carpet visible. Castiel had asked her out, since they never really went on a real date before. Plus it would be one of the few times her father and uncle's eyes wouldn't be glued on the pair.

"This might look nice." She said to herself as she held a red top in front of herself and looked in the mirror. After a moment though she threw it into the rest of the pile. Jessie grumbled looking around some more. Cas was going to get her in an hour and she didn't even shower yet. He was next door getting ready.

"He is probably already done. There is no way he is having this much trouble." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

"For the LAST time BLUE!" Dean said annoyed to Cas. Castiel held a red tie in one hand and a blue tie in the other. He couldn't decide which would be better so he kept asking Dean's opinion.

"Are you sure? She likes strawberries maybe she'll prefer the red." Cas said to Dean who closed his eyes and sighed ready to erupt.

"I need a drink." Dean said simply getting up and grabbing a beer. Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam who sat snickering to himself.

"Cas why don't you just ask Sam. Also you should talk to him about your shoes Sam LOVES that stuff don't ya Sammy?' Dean said smirking. Sam's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" Cas asked him.

"Well I, uh not-

"Because I never really thought about that. Which looks nice the brown or the black? Or perhaps I should acquire a tan shoe. And on the matter of the ties blue or red? I believe she likes blue berries more then strawberries. Will that make quite a difference?" Castiel flooded him with questions. Sam looked at Dean will murder in his eyes.

An hour finally passed and Castiel knocked on Jessie's door holding a bouquet of roses. The door began to open.

"Hi-wow." He said as he took her in. Jessie looked lovely in a white dress that reached her knee ,it had short lace sleeves as well. She self-consciously looked down at herself.

"Do I look weird or something?"

"No, no, no, no ,no please. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He said making her eyes grow soft with affection.

"Aren't you sweet?" She said cupping his hand. She hadn't even noticed Sam and Dean in the doorway of their room.

"Flowers." Dean said trying to cover it up with a cough. Cas snapped back to reality and handed her the roses.

'Awwww thanks." She said putting them on the dresser next to the door.

"I like your tie." Jessie said. Castiel turned to Sam.

"Thank you Sam." He said making Jessie raise an eyebrow.

"I guess we should be going." She said taking his hand. But her father put up a hand stopping them.

"Woah! Two things before you go. One I want you home by 1. Got it?" Dean told them sternly.

"Of course Dean."

"Yes daddy. What is the other thing?" She asked. Dean bit his lip looking unsure about something but tried to push it back.

"Here. If you damage her I swear I'll murder you." Dean said tossing Cas the keys to the Impala.

Everyone's eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"Dean….are you…sure?" Sam asked.

"Well you know I gave Cas a couple lessons, and I figure Jessie must get tired of zapping everywhere so… I can be selfless for tonight." He said.

"Daddy are you okay?" Jessie put her arm around her father who looked about ready to cry.

"Just go." He said. Jessie and Castiel headed to the Impala and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Guess what? I sent the cast valentines back in Feburary and I got an autograph from Jensen in the mail! They are the nicest people ever! I love the show even more.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**In-Law**

Jessie marveled at how fancy the restaurant was. A trio of violins filled the room with music, works of art lined the walls, and the center of it all was a large chandelier.

"So you really like the place?" He asked her.

"Like it? This place rocks!" She said a little loud earning her some disapproving looks from other diners. Including a fairly large women.

"I wonder if their going to put and apple in her mouth and serve her as the main course tonight" Castiel said making her laugh out loud which caused even more looks at her. They looked up at each other sharing a smile. But as they did a large crash was heard from the kitchen. Out of force of habit they stood up and ran toward the kitchen to investigate. They flung open the doors and the staff of the kitchen flooded out behind them. Inside they found about 4 men surrounding someone else.

"Come on guys be cool, we're all friends here." They heard. Jessie looked over at Cas who sighed heavily.

"I can't believe this." "What?" She asked.

'I'll explain in a moment. Right now we need to take care of the demons." He said. She nodded and quickly up tamed the salt. But when she turned back around she found all demons were on the floor and Castiel was looking disapprovingly at a stranger.

'Hey bro! Thanks but I could have handled that."

"Gabriel what happened to your powers?"

"I ran into some relatives and I made it out alive but with a pretty bad wound. So they won't be back for a few hours. I guess some demons thought it'd be cool to take me out." He shrugged pulling out a candy bar.

"Wait Gabriel? Like _the _Gabriel?" She asked. They seemed to just realize she had been standing there the whole time. Gabe's eyes grew wide, he strutted smugly over to her.

"Yes in the flesh, well not my flesh." He said. He took her hand and kissed it. She quickly pulled it away and slapped him across the face.

"Feisty." He smiled making her roll her eyes.

"Stop it Gabriel." Castiel warned him. Gabe looked between them confused at first then stunned.

"Wait so you two-OH! Wow. Wait to go little bro." He smiled putting his hand up for a high five but was left hanging.

"We really should be going- Castiel started.

"Wait, how'd my brother even score a ten like you?"

"She is Dean's daughter. Now Gabe-

'Dean? As in Winchester? Not even _I _would be that risky. But then again I can see why you do it." He said looking her up and down. Fed up with it she grabbed his arm and twisted it into his back while pushing him into a wall.

"You're human right down douche bag so I would recommend using your manners around me." She said.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, uncle! Okay I'm sorry!" He said and she released him.

"This is the police come out with your hands up!" They all spun around at the voice coming from outside the kitchen.

"Crap. Cas get us out of here." Gabe said. Castiel nodded.

"WAIT! We took the impala here we just can't leave it here! And people are going to notice if a large object like that just disappears we have to drive it!"

"Screw the car!" Gabe replied.

"No she's right. Plus if we leave it here the police could search it." Castiel said. Gabe reluctantly agreed. One moment they were in the kitchen the next they were in the impala.

"Let's go!" Gabriel told Jessie who was in the driver's seat. She reversed and floored it and they were now on the road.

"So where do we go?" Jessie asked.

"I guess to Sam and Dean." Cas suggested.

"Okay." She replied sadly. He cocked his head to the side concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I was really excited for tonight." She shrugged. Castiel thought for a moment.

" We aren't going to Sam and Dean. He said his powers would return in a few hours we can protect him till then."

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked shocked.

"Yeah everything should be alright, we can handle it." He told her.

"Are you sure you guys can handle it?" Gabe asked from the back seat.

"Hey we're saving you ass so change that tune." She told him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Make a right here I know a place." He replied. She followed his instructions and found they led to an old run- down bar. She and Castiel shared skeptical looks. They followed him inside. All three got to work making salt lines and devil's traps. When they were finished Gabriel jumped behind the bar retrieving a bottle and pouring himself a drink.

"What do you guys want to do? Oh how about 20 questions? He asked.

"Who's a big jackass?" Jessie said.

"Oh! I know Gabriel.' Cas said both of them glaring at him.

"Jeez lighten up. Here loosen up." Gabe said handing him the bottle. Cas shrugged and took a swig.

"So Castiel you still a virgin?" Gabriel asked causing Castiel to spit out his drink.

"Well?"

"I uh- Cas blushed. To make the moment worse they heard a crash from somewhere. The trio looked at each other concerned. Jessie jumped when her phone rang she gulped as she answered it.

'Hi dad. Everything's going great!"


End file.
